vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
114625-state-of-the-game-real-talk~
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Bugs are one thing, but certain aspect of the game itself itself that made a lot of players stop playing. | |} ---- Those being? Cannot hold discussion over "certain aspects" without knowing them. | |} ---- Olivar you've been with the game for a long time and these certain aspect been said over time, but I guess it has to be repeated over and over so many can understand I suppose. Tedious grinding Tedious attunement grinding Broken pvp balance Class balance Empty servers Dailes returning to early lvl zone RNG bad loot system Dye cost Max lvl Amp cost Gold medal elistist If I am missing anymore on the list then feel free to add. Many of them been stated before release and one month after. | |} ---- | |} ---- Been playing WoW a long time and i cant recall a bug that i saw in vanilla/tbc that still exists today. If they are out there i havent seen it or heard about it. STO, SWTOR and WS (to a lesser extent) are different. Different bugs here and there over the years i can excuse, but the same bug that is there for months or years at a time? I play STO and SWTOR on and off, and WS also on and off but only for days or weeks at a time which started a month and a half ago. Whenever i come back to a game after a break i usually check on tiny bugs and sometimes featured which i saw when i first started playing the game just to see if they are still there. SWTOR - has a bug where if you jump on railings, rocks or most other uneven terrain you get stuck. SWTOR was the first game i played where i was actually paranoid to jump on stuff. The bug was there on early release and it is still there. SWTOR - run bug where if you have a mob targetted and you run, both of your legs will start to run at the same pace. Instead of 1 leg going up 1 leg going down both legs are going up and then going down...kinda like a galloping animation but without the horse. Most noticable on Mercs and Gunslingers so probably has something to do with the dual wield hand animations too? this was there at launch and is still there. SWTOR - this one is actually a feature (or lack of) which i discovered accidentally one day. I was running around in some water and i happened to find a body of water that went over my head. When underwater in SWTOR your toon will still run at full speed. I can kinda understand if they never had plans on having underwater content. But that just seems kinda lazy to me. People are going to notice that kind of stuff and they are going to go 'wtf'. STO - there was a mission where you are on Bajor in a cave with fire/lava. The pathing in there was so terrible that your boffs would get stuck sometimes forcing you to do the rest of the instance by yourself. For those that dont know most story areas are made to account for you and 4 NPC bridge officers. This bug was in the game for several months but eventually the mission got taken out it looks like when they did some story episode revamps. STO - there is a mission on Drozana station which was working perfectly for the longest time. But then one day i noticed the enemy and friendly npcs would get teleported above and below you on the map. I first reported this issue in 11/2013. Since then there have been numerous bug reports on the same issue. The bug is still there today Wildstar - engineer pets...i dont think i need to say anymore since this *is* the WS forums. I played my Eng again a few days ago, and they were still going off to fight random mobs. It doesnt matter if engineers can be leveled without the pets, doesnt matter how easy the game is so pets arent needed. Engineers have pets, the pets sometimes dont work the way they are supposed to, its as simple as that. | |} ---- |} You're defending the game Olivar, companies can be at fault too. I understand you don't like consumers criticizing the game, but without it how will it improve? If this game was so fantastic as you're imagining it then we wouldn't be here debating whose opinions are better. The game is at fault and I can see why other players left the game. You're the minority that actually succeeded on accomplishing that many didn't gain or got bored during the process. Companies are happy the minority beat their challenges, but the focus are the majority and that alone supports the game. The genre is also different too plus the fact you should not have to do a long chain quest to be attune to a raid especially in the beginning of the game. Companies can make wrong decisions and they have to improve on making it better so customers can return. If I was a new consumer reading both of our responses. I'll have to decide whose telling the truth, if I enjoy the game and why is it in this state? | |} ---- Please show me where I'm blindly defending this game? Do you even keep up with everything that I post on these forums, twitter and Reddit? I'm probably the biggest supporter when people go apeshit on Carbine and the game for selfish reasons, but I will tear down Carbine just as easily when they screw up or implement things that make absolutely no sense whatsoever. I've been playing and working in games for quite a long time. And all these threads round down to the same issues being raised: I don't want to invest time, I don't get how it works, it's too hard for me. I'm not saying the game is perfect, but the communities these days don't want to put in any effort anymore in a game genre that used to be all about investing time and having challenges. People complain about the attunement being too long? I advice you to try the attunements in Ragnarok Online to enter certain dungeons or even the attunements in WoW Vanilla and BC. People complain the gear is too RNG and takes too long to get together? Ever tried end-content in SWG, WoW AQ40 or EverQuest? Took you months to years to even find the required pieces and get read to set foot in that place just to be roflstomped by the first boss. | |} ---- |} Carbine has poor management and made poor design decisions, nothing out of normal, but still problematic for customers. A lot of people already voted with wallets and left. As an MMO needs people to sustain it, we the remaining customers need to be very vocal and concerned about the state of the game and make the well aware of the situation Carbine is in. Just like you don't politely ask someone to tap the brake 2 seconds before their car flies off a cliff, people who sees the game in this state aren't being polite about what they see as the problem with this game. They certainly are in the right not to be as customers. The game is facing a changing and fickle customer base with more choices on the horizon. People should rightfully voice their concern without being told to "GTFO if you don't like it." That serves nobody any good. | |} ---- ---- I'm going to be solid with you and yes I've been with WoW for that long. However I don't recall their quest chain for attunements being that long, killing a certain world boss and completing with a certain medal. All you had to do was touch a stone or rock inside a dungeon. Those we're the early raids called Molten Core and Blackwing Lair that was easy to access. Since you don't care about pvp means you have any clue about class balances which pays a big factor when it comes to pvp. Your knowledge is only pve at the moment until you step into the pvp zones. Then you'll see why certain abilities gets nerf and why it messes up pve players. As many has said before me and after plus in reality. The gaming genre has changed and no longer has interest with the old structure. Yes it may have gotten toxic over the years thanks to WoW and a few other mmorpg games that follow that tradition. However because of that is what kept WoW alive for the longest. Wild Star does have good stuff, but it also have a lot of errors from the old structure of what WoW use to have. The medal system is nice and all, but that too aggros the toxic atmosphere where good pugs turns horrible. Many consumers want / expects perfect runs now, but if it wipes all leaves except for the good players or new learning players. That's bad taste all around making the player not ever wanting to play in a dungeon again. However in the long run that can be prevented though by geared players or guildies support. | |} ---- ---- ---- Sorry, I totally forgot this game and any other totally revolves around PvP.... Class Balance for PvP is irrelevant for the Class Balance in PvE. This is a case where Carbine is making mistakes in not separating the balance for both PvE and PvP. Slingers for example are already bottom of the Barrel in PvE content, and the changes made for the PvP crowd are not helping at all in our PvE progress. Also, please avoid making generalizing statements about me not having knowledge about PvP. You don't know me and what I keep myself involved it. Just because I do not care about PvP, does not mean I'm clueless about it. Secondly, it was not just touching a rock in dungeons. Many people got hopelessly lost in those places and needed to be guided by hand to actually enter these places. Not to mention the requirements for BT used to be a bit more then just touching a rock. Toxic atmosphere is not the game's fault, nor is it even WoW's fault. WoW did promote it because they had no competition for a long time. They set "a" standard, not "the" standard. Whether this is good or bad is a subjective topic. I've enjoyed WoW as wel and had a lot of fun for the past 10 years, but for me it's enough. The game lost it and I moved on. The medal system is nice, and yes the attitude of people does not help. Again not the game's fault but the people getting baited by it. People expecting perfect runs? Yeah well, though luck. I got immortal for example this week in KV, took me quite a few tries and learning phase to get it. A game cannot be held responsible for the stupidity of users. | |} ---- I agree so much with you. I'm so bored with people complaining about the game that i do not care to answer here anymore. I make an exeptionnal post to remember that people enjoying the game like me do not care to join to these useless flame wars. And i hope DEVs remember this and are not depressed. | |} ---- Please avoid making statements about you not having any knowledge in pvp? You said it yourself you have no opinion about pvp or even care. What am I suppose to come up with when I read that response? *Oh he must not have any knowledge about pvp overall knowing how every class performs there* Don't take that offensively by the way, but back to the point if you had said *I do understand why certain classes do take a nerf hit here and there* then I wouldn't have to come up with that solution. As for the attunement part. The main point was in early WoW did it take very long to be attune to a raid instance? No. You didn't need a long list of requirements to be attuned. You just had to get to the end of the dungeon to complete the quest. Touch the stone in Black rock upper lair for Black Wing Lair or collect the rock in Black rock lower lair to be attuned for Molten Core. | |} ---- yes..."just" get to the end of the dungeon... like in WildStar, "just" get silver, heck even bronze now. | |} ---- Difference is it did not require a medal to be attuned to a raid. Many don't like that concept as you do though. | |} ---- No, it required reaching a goal, which many also did not succeed add. Whether it's a silver medal, or reaching a stone at the end of a dungeon, the goal is the same: Have the required skill to clear a place. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----